Once Upon a Time: The Little Mermaid
by moonlight.gabriel
Summary: AU - Just how far will Momo go for the one she loves? Hitsuhina - Complete
1. Chapter 1: The Youngest Princess

Alright, new story time! I hope this one goes better than my other stories ATM.

Picture of mermaid Momo on my profile page!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach (by Tite Kubo) or The Little Mermaid (story by Hans Christian Andersen, animation by Disney)

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Youngest Princess**

* * *

In the deepest parts of the great oceans laid an underwater utopia hidden from human eyes. The waters in the depths were unfathomably clear, allowing all to see as if they were in the shallows. Buildings were intricately carved out of crystalline stone of every colour, the seaweed creeping up the sides making them seem more ancient than they were. Fish from the tropics swam through the many sea anemones anchored to the sea floor, their numerous tentacles swaying in the soft current.

In the centre of this underwater marvel stood a proud castle made from precious sapphire stone and adorned with the pearls and shells of great oysters. The many spires that rose up were ensnared by silky tresses of green kelp. This was the home of the great sea king, ruler of the underwater utopia, and his seven daughters.

The seven princesses were considered the most beautiful of all mermaids, but the youngest one was considered the most beautiful out of them all. She captured the hearts of all who heard her lovely voice and saw her enchanting dances. But she found the life of a princess unsuitable for her insatiable curiously. She longed to be able to one day walk on the land of the humans.

* * *

"Momo! Where are you going?!"

The youngest princess of the sea king turned around at the sound of her friend's voice. Momo was fifteen, due to turn sixteen in the next month. Her midnight black hair cascaded down her back, interwoven with seaweed and pearls, the symbol of the royal family. Her dark brown eyes glittered with mischief and excitement and her periwinkle tail swished impatiently. She placed a finger up to her lips.

"Shh Tobiume! Else father will catch us!"

"You mean catch you!"

Tobiume was a pink river dolphin and Momo's oldest and dearest friend. She was her familiar of sorts; every mermaid and merman had a marine companion from birth.

"I'll only be gone for a minute," Momo said unconcerned. "You worry too much Tobiume."

Tobiume snapped her narrow beak in agitation. "Momo, you only have to wait one more month before you can go and flitter on the surface water _without_ getting in trouble."

The pink dolphin was referring to the privilege all merchildren gain when they turn sixteen and enter adulthood. It is during their sixteenth year that they are allowed to rise out of the waters to experience the world above. Momo's six other sisters, each a year older than the last, have all journeyed out of the safety of the depths to the mysterious other world. Each came back telling the rest of the wonderful sights they saw and sometimes how they were almost seen by a human. And each time the stories were told Momo's yearning to experience them herself grew.

"I'm one day older than when I tried yesterday. I'm onl-"

"Momo!"

She winced at the all too familiar voice that shouted her name. She meekly looked up at her father who had swum over and was staring crossly down at her.

"Hello father. Pleasant day isn-"

"Momo Hinamori," he boomed. "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times-"

"The surface is off limits until I reach my sixteenth year," Momo finished for him. "I know father and I think you've told me a thousand times too."

"Then you should learn to listen."

"But father! It's only a month till my birthday! Why can't I go now?"

"Because it is tradition that has been upheld since the times of our birth and I will not have you disregarding it because of your curiosity. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes father," Momo mumbled.

Her father nodded her head and swam back down the corridor he originally came from. As he turned the corner Momo stuck her tongue out at him only to hastily slip it back in her mouth when Kouukin, her father's walrus familiar, stuck his head out and gave her a reproachful look. He disappeared a second later.

Momo huffed indignantly, sending a tuft of hair floating upwards. She started to swim down the other end of the corridor, towards the town. Tobiume trailed after her.

"Where are you going Momo?"

"Well since father wants me to wait, I'm visiting Rangiku and Rukia."

* * *

"You tried to go up again? You're still so impatient Momo-hime!"

"Don't call me hime Rangiku!"

Rangiku laughed and lazily swished her tail, accidently swatting Rukia in the face. "Whoops. Sorry Rukia! Anyway Momo's still a hime. Hime-chan, Hime-chan!" she sang, knowing that it would annoy Momo.

Momo crossed her arms in front of her chest. "It's so hard being a daughter of father. I have to "set a good example" all the time. I want to go up now!"

Rukia flapped her hand in a dismissive way. "It's only exciting the first five times or so. I mean those humans have two stump things instead of a tail. How weird is that?"

"And the human females were so much clothing!" Rangiku added. Right now she was wearing what she called a "modest" purple scallop shell bikini top. It just managed to cover her endowed bosom.

"Really?" was the only word that came out of Momo's mouth before she started to space out, dreaming about the upper world for the umpteenth time.

"She's got that look again Tobiume," Haineko, Rangiku's grey seal, said.

"Good. That means she'll stay put for a while," Tobiume stiffly replied.

"If she doesn't close her mouth soon a jellyfish will swim in," noted Rukia's beluga whale, Shirayuki.

* * *

Okay, let's see if I can get at least 5 reviews!


	2. Chapter 2: Precious Discoveries

**Chapter 2 – Precious Discoveries**

* * *

Momo was sitting on the bed running her fingers through her hair that was now freed from the long strand of seaweed and pearls. It was surprisingly heavy so it was a relief once it was removed. She lied down and stared up at the jellyfish that was lighting up her room. Then she flipped herself upright again and stared out the stained glass window. The day was coming to an end and she could just make out the mast of a rotting ship in the graveyard she took frequent trips too. She continued to stare at it; she was itching for some adventure.

"Tobiume. Is father busy for the rest of the evening?"

"I think so. Why?"

"I'm going to take a little trip."

"What?! It's starting to get dark Momo. I know your_ ingenious _plan to get up to the surface today didn't work, but that's no reason to act so rashly."

"Don't worry so much Tobiume," Momo said as she searched around for her woven satchel. "I'll bring Koko. Koko!"

The jellyfish floated down into Momo's open palm and seemed to sigh contently when she patted it a couple of times. "We're going out so you have to be our light alright Koko?"

Koko responded by intensifying the light he gave off. He swam next to Momo, followed by an irritated Tobiume.

"This girl's going to be the death of me."

* * *

"Wow."

Momo popped her head through a porthole near the starboard and grinned. She discovered a door to an unexplored room and instantly went through the pane-less window. The satchel tied around her left arm clanged with the many items she had found; a broken music box, a couple of rusted coins, three shards of red tile and a little dull cat bell. She shoved her weight against the door but it wouldn't budge. Pulling it didn't work either.

"Tobiume! Could you help me for a sec?"

"Only if you promise me you'll go home after searching this room."

"Alright then, I promise."

Tobiume swam next to Momo and began to glow with a white aura when Momo started to say a spell.

"All things found, lifting the current, fighting the waves. Sea's fury, twisting, rising furiously towards the surface. Let us obliterate what lies ahead! Hado no gojuuni! Mizutama!"

Tobiume opened her jaw and a sphere of pressurised water shot out, forcing the pink dolphin back from its power. The spell completely obliterated the door and left a gaping hole in the far wall of the room beyond. The ship shook and creaked ominously like it was about to tip over. Momo removed her arms that shielded her face and gleefully cried out before quickly swimming in.

"You didn't have to use such a strong spell," Tobiume complained. "Now the ship's probably going to collapse."

"Sorry but I'm just so excited! Oh! Koko, come here!"

Tobiume stayed near the entrance of the room and watched Momo dart around the room with Koko in tow. A painting in a gold frame partially covered with barnacles hung on the wall over what once was a couch. Momo swam up to it and cleared away some of the seaweed and sand that clung to it. It was a picture of a man and woman dancing. She traced her hand over the painting and wondered what it would feel like to dance with legs and the material of a dress fanning gracefully out around her.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw something faintly glimmer. Tearing her eyes away from the painting that was much too large for her to carry back, she investigated the source. In the corner was a lump covered in sand and other sediments. She picked the foreign object up and shook off the offending dirt, wiping the stubborn remainders with her hand. It was a gold heart pendant purposely cracked in two. She twirled the pair of halves in front of her eyes.

"Do two humans each wear one of the halves?" she wondered out loud.

"It looks like one gives the other half to someone special. See?"

Tobiume had swum over and used her beak to nudge the pendant. Momo noticed the etching that previously eluded her. Across the two halves in beautiful French cursive was the word 'Love'.

Momo smiled and placed both necklaces not in her satchel, but around her neck, securing them with a knot. From the condition of the ship she knew they had been underwater for a while, but time did nothing to ravage their beauty. They shined brightly just above her chest.

"Are you done now? It's getting late."

"Yes, yes Tobiume, I'm done."

The three were about to go out the way they came in, but the ship suddenly shook of its own accord, causing rotten planks to fall down and block their way. It wasn't a problem; they could just turn around and exit through the other hole...or so they thought. Without warning a giant shadow loomed over the three explorers. They turned around to see a large stingray imposingly floating in front of the aforementioned hole. Its spined tail swished threateningly to and fro.

Koko took sanctuary within Momo's hair as the girl laughed nervously. "H-hey there! W-Well we really have no more business here s-"

The stingray slammed its tail violently into the side of the ship, causing whatever that clung to the ceiling to fall down. Momo gulped and it was eerily silent.

One second

Two seconds

Three seconds – the stingray was done intimidating its prey and charged forwards. The three shot upwards and luckily made it through the hole created by the previously falling debris. Momo furiously moved her tail, quickly manoeuvring through new corridors and rooms. It appeared as if they lost the stingray when it shot out of the floor, effectively surprising them. It lunged out its tail and managed to graze Momo's arm. It lashed out again, luckily catching Momo and Tobiume with the spineless part of its tail. The two of them were sent through the wall and out into the open.

When Momo looked back and saw the stingray still trashing about inside, she grinned triumphantly. "Thanks for your help!" she taunted.

"Momo! Where's Koko?"

"Koko? He's right here of course."

Momo lifted up her hair and felt around for Koko's pliable body. When she realised he wasn't there, it clicked in her mind as to why the stingray was still in the ship.

"Koko! Hold on!"

Momo swam back into the ship just in time to see the stingray preparing to impale the petrified jellyfish. Knowing that Tobiume was near, she held her hands out in front of her.

"I didn't want to have to do this!" she said warningly. "Raging winds be my ally. Frozen breath be my friend. Blend together like sun and flames, like your destined other. All will freeze before my gaze! Hado no gojuuroku! Shirohi!"

A fierce white blast shot towards the preoccupied stingray and it was frozen solid in a block of ice a second later. Koko gratefully swam into Momo's open arms, his light flickering nervously. Momo hugged the jellyfish and stuck her tongue out at the frozen stingray.

"Nah! Serves you right! Bye bye now!"

She swam out laughing from exhilaration and headed home.

* * *

I'll give you ten guesses as to what's going to happen to the necklaces XD

And Toshiro will make his first apperance in the next chapter so please REVIEW and get him out faster :D Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: Impulse

Wow! You reviewers are freakingly awesome!! Last chapter got 11 reviews!! Sooo happy, it made my day, thank you soo much!! 'Tis why this chapter is out so soon ;D Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Impulse**

* * *

"Hey Momo. Up you get kiddo."

Tobiume gently nudged the sleeping form of the girl and she tiredly lifted herself up. She muttered something incomprehensible and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes Tobiume?"

"Do you know what today is?"

Momo blinked a couple of time and yawned. When the sleep wore away, realisation hit her. Today was her birthday; her sixteenth birthday. Her eyes sparkled with indescribable happiness and she threw the covers off her, hurriedly grabbing her hairpiece before bursting through the door. Tobiume shook off the sheets that landed on her and followed.

Momo crashed into the spacious dining room and swam up to her father who was seated at the head of the elegant table.

"Father it's my birthday and I'm sixteen so I'm going now bye!" she said all in one breath.

The excited mermaid did not allow her father time for a response and promptly sped away. Her father could only sigh and smile at her enthusiasm. She swam through the main corridor, surprising the few early risers and leaving them in the wake of tiny bubbles. Dashing through town, she gave up a precious minute to swim by Rangiku's house.

"Rangiku! Rangiku!! I can go up now!!" she yelled as she swam past her bedroom window.

The strawberry blonde snapped her eyes open and fell off the side of her bed, right onto Haineko. They both yelled in surprise after being rudely awakened. She grumbled, undid the latch on the window and stuck her head out. If she squinted she could just make out the tiny dot in the distance that belonged to her impromptu wake up call.

"You little trouble maker. You of all mermaids should know about my sleeping necessities."

"What? Sleeping in until people can't be bothered coming to get you for work?" Haineko said from the floor, still miffed about being crushed.

"Yep!"

* * *

Momo's head popped out of the waters and she took in her first view of the world above. It was daybreak and the sun was casting a golden glow on the land. It painted the sky in beautiful shades of oranges and yellows. A flock of migrating swallows flew across the skies in a V shaped pattern, their chirrups ringing clear though the morning air. A gust of wind brushed past her, bringing with it the smell of the salty sea. She could see the distant buildings of a nearby town and the magnificent castle situated right up next to the ocean.

"Tobiume, isn't this wonderful?" she asked in complete awe of the new world.

"I don't see what the fuss is all about."

"Not even seeing this...this...this _world_?"

Momo sprung out of the water and flipped in midair. The droplets of water that fell from her changed into glimmering lights as they reflected the sun's rays. She dove back down into the water and out again, heading for the distant town. She got as close as she could and gazed in amazement at the things she could so clearly see now. The white washed walls of the town buildings, the pigeons pecking at the ground before being chased away by a dog and the humans walking around in springtime attire. The smell of freshly baked bread wafted from a chimney, delighting her senses. She quickly hid behind a nearby boulder when she heard voices and peered out to see several young humans playing in the sand.

The sound of a horn tore through the air and Momo turned around to see a well crafted ship leave the dock. Its large white sails unfurled, catching the morning wind. She couldn't contain her excitement as she swam up towards the vessel. Her hands gripped the edge of a lower window and she peered inside. It was an empty dressing room with a large vanity table. Tobiume stuck her snout up next to Momo's head and took a look herself.

"So this is what a ship looks like before it sinks." Momo pressed her head against the glass. "It looks so new."

"How do the humans reach up there?" The dolphin was staring up at the expensive looking chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Hm, I don't know, but who cares?! Oh look! There's a rope! Maybe I can get up higher."

"Are you sure? What if you get caught? You've heard the stories from your father."

"I'll just make sure to get back into the sea. Father also said humans can't survive underwater."

Momo made her way over to the rope that was hanging over the side of the deck and used it to hoist herself up to a ledge on side. She was hidden by the side of the ship and yet she could peek in through the railing that began a foot or so to her left. It was perfect!

"Psst, Momo! A little help here!" Tobiume called out from the sea.

"Bakudo no juu. Kigen," whispered Momo.

A thin blue aura surrounded Tobiume and she gently rose out of the water. She placed her flippers on the ledge and rested her head down.

"Now don't undo the spell okay?" Tobiume was referring to the fact that if Momo let go of her spell, she would have nothing holding her up.

"Alright," Momo said distractedly. She was already looking through the gap.

"Anything interesting?"

"There's so many! There are so many humans talking and there are round things floating everywhere. They look like coloured bubbles! And everyone's dressed up really nice and there's a table full of human food. Here, see for yourself."

Momo guided Tobiume over and the dolphin was able to clearly see everything the little princess mentioned. Momo resumed looking through and several minutes later, saw something that caught her breath. A beautiful male that looked around her age walked out. He had hair as white as the fur of a newborn seal and emerald eyes as vivid as the seaweed that she adorned in her hair. He wore an expensive looking outfit on his body and a cute little scowl on his face.

"Toshiro! Come over here!"

Momo jumped at the sudden voice above her. She heard footsteps and prayed that they wouldn't find her. The white-haired boy leant over the railing next to the boy that had called him over. Momo pressed herself up against the side of the ship and looked up a little. She could see two sets of elbows jutting out over the side.

"Hey, what's the occasion young prince?"

"Hn, don't call me that. My father just bought this ship and wanted to give it a spin. What a waste of time."

"Chill out man! You're always so tense."

"Why do you think that? Having father line up potential brides everyday isn't stressful at all."

"And out comes Mr. Sarcasm. There were some real beauties you turned down."

"Whatever. When the right one comes along I'll know."

There was a call from the other side of the ship. It seemed like some kind of entertainment was about to start up. The two walked away from the side of the ship, leaving Momo to contemplate the prince's words.

* * *

Alright, I know this wasn't much Toshiro (or was it? Lol, knowing you lot there can never be enough Toshiro!), so as compensation for a lack of Shiro-chan, I will post up the next chapter either tomorrow or the day after! Yes that's right! The maximum wait is TWO days! Well according to my time anyway. Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4: Part of Your World

Okay, JUST managed to find time to post this up. Yeah, don't have time to do review replies for last chapter so I'm doing it all here! Thank you Merciless Ruby, Animeimaginationgrl, Cool Anime Girl, mikihinna, shirochanxmomo1220 and crimsonhyourinmaru for reviewing. Such awesome-ness! XD

mikihinna: I need to see your drawings when you finish them :D

shirochanxmomo1220: XD I've already read that one! Ne, hard to keep track of everything? Lol. And I've updated 9 Moments so you update as well!!

Sorry, really pressed for time. It's crazy hectic T-T so I'll have to drop off reviews to stories later if you've updated recently.

Longest rant ever but enough of that. As promised, here's chapter 4! I always keep my promises! And I did not make up the song, just half of the lyrics.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Part of Your World**

* * *

The ship made its way back towards the town during sunset. It had travelled so far that it almost sailed over the underwater kingdom. Tobiume was back down in the water having gotten her fill of the human world, but Momo was still on the ledge. Her eyes followed the white haired prince wherever he went. A strange four legged creature also followed him, just like how Tobiume would follow her. Tobiume had noticed the creature as well when she was still floating next to Momo. She wondered how something could have so much hair.

The sky turned dark and little pinpricks of lights could be seen in the distance. Momo looked up at the cloudless skies and saw the stars and moon for the first time. Then she heard a whizzing sound, followed by seeing a burst of red sparks. She stared up in wonder as more explosions of colours lit up the sky. She could hear the humans cheering from the deck. The ship was gently bobbing as it moved on.

It wasn't until later that disaster struck. Someone bumped into the person in charge of lighting up the fireworks and in surprise he dropped the torch in his hand. The flames fuelled by the wind quickly spread in every direction and set the box containing the other fireworks alight. It exploded with such a force that Momo was blown off her perch. She tumbled into the water and watched in dismay as the flames began to consume the vessel. It burnt through the main mast and it came crashing down, nearly tearing the ship in two.

Momo dodged the debris and sparks that fell and found herself pushed around by a sudden strong current. The humans all crammed up in little boats and Momo tried to see if the prince was on one of them. She could not see any white among the sea of brown, blonde, red and black and frantically began to swim towards the ship. The burning mast tipped over into the sea, nearly crushing the little mermaid. The waters were getting rougher, as if the disaster on the ship had set off a chain reaction.

Momo would not accept that the prince might have met a watery death and determinedly kept searching. And there he was, unconscious and just barely on the wooden board that was in danger of sinking. She saw him slip below the surface and she determinedly dove in after him. She urged herself to get to the sinking body faster; her father told her that only dead humans ever reached the seabed. She reached him and grabbed his wrist, dragging him back towards the surface. It was tiring work; she was already fatigued from searching. Tobiume suddenly came into view.

"Momo! Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Help me Tobiume! He's drowning!"

With Tobiume's help, Momo was able to get back up to the surface. A storm had started, the torrents of rain putting out the flames on what was left of the ship. Everything was dark and the wind was howling in her ears. She could not see the other humans.

"Momo, we have to get him to land. Make sure to keep his head out of the water."

Momo swam towards the land, never stopping for a break. Tobiume stayed by her side, helping her to carry some of the boy's weight. The harsh storm lasted throughout the night and many a times they had to swerve to avoid colliding into floating debris, all while trying to keep the prince's head above the waters.

It wasn't until the sun just peaked over the horizon that they finally made it ashore, the storm ending only moments before. Momo gently laid the prince down on the golden sand and stroked his hair. Tobiume was as close as she could get, gently nudged by the incoming tides.

"Isn't he just beautiful Tobiume? And his voice sounded so pure."

"Really? His voice sounded annoyed to me."

"Did you hear him before? He said that "when the right one comes along I'll know". He didn't say it had to be a human female."

"Have you finally gone off the deep end Momo?! A human and a mermaid, it'll never work!"

Momo payed Tobiume no heed and she began to softly hum. It soon turned into a song that rang clearly through the air. Her voice seemed to awaken the world; the flowers opened their buds, the trees swayed as if there was wind and the prince was beginning to stir.

_**What would I want?  
**__**What would I need?  
**__**If you could stay here right beside me?**_

_**Know I'll be free  
**__**When I can be  
**__**Part of your world**_

The prince opened his eyes to see a girl with soft black hair and gleaming brown eyes singing to him in the most beautiful voice. The rising sun surrounded her with a golden light, making her a magnificent vision. Distant voices interrupted her song and she pressed something in his hands before disappearing. He couldn't find the strength to sit up but he tightened his grip on whatever was in his hand.

Momo peeked out from behind a large boulder out at sea and saw a couple of village girls helping the prince up. He turned his head around and looked out at the sea before disappearing from view. Momo fingered her half of the heart that hung around her neck. Somehow, someway, those halves would meet again.

_**I'd go through pain  
**__**For all of my days  
**__**If in your heart is where I would stay**_

_**Please wait for me  
**__**One day I'll be  
**__**Part of your world**_

* * *

Alrighty, please REVIEW! Much love from Snowy Peach Tsubasa XD


	5. Chapter 5: Love Like Life

**Chapter 5 – Love Like Life**

* * *

When Momo finally returned to the underwater kingdom, her sisters bombarded her with questions, asking her what she saw. She told them of her first views during the morning, how the lively humans bustled about in their town and how beautiful the stars shone at night, but she told them nothing of the prince. Many days she would secretly rise out of the depths and swim towards his castle. She swam closer than anyone dared to before her. Many nights she swam up the narrow channel under his balcony to gaze upon his face, more beautiful than all the stars in the night sky. It pleased her whenever she saw him fingering the half of the heart she had given him. Whenever he did, she would finger her half as well, dreaming of the day when it would be whole.

She saw the trees in his garden bloom and their fruit ripen until they were harvested. She saw the leaves change colours from bright green to dull reds, yellows and browns, and she saw them sleep under the snow. But as the time passed, no matter how many times she saw his face, she would return forlornly to her home, thinking about how she could not be next to him. Never has she thought about not seeing him in hopes that the pain might miraculously vanish. Still, it hurt so much. One day she could no longer bear the burden of her secret and confined in her best friend.

* * *

"So wait, let me get this straight. The first time you went up, you went and got a crush on a human?"

Momo meekly nodded.

"Oh man! If your father finds out-"

"Please don't tell him Rangiku!" Momo begged. "You're the only one I've told."

"Aww, now I feel loved. So," Rangiku flopped down on the couch and placed her hands behind her head. ", what's that human like huh?"

"He's wonderful! He has such soft looking white hair and amazing emerald eyes. And his name's Toshiro! He lives in this beautiful castle with big green things that change colours," she ranted on, relieved to be finally lifting the load on her chest. "And this four legged creature with a lot of hair follows him around like Tobiume follows me."

Momo looked at the pink dolphin beside her. "And speaking of you, why do you always stare at it whenever we go up?"

"Does Tobiume have a secret crush on a land creature?" Haineko taunted while swimming in lazy circles around the dolphin.

"No," she snapped. "I just find it strange how something can have so much hair and make such an irritating noise.

"Sure, and my fur is green."

Tobiume clicked her jaw threateningly and began to chase Haineko around the room. Haineko dashed out the door laughing with Tobiume in hot pursuit, chasing the grey seal around Rangiku's home.

"So, back to wh-eh? What's that?"

Rangiku pointed to Momo neck and she automatically clutched her necklace. "It's my necklace."

The older mermaid swam over and Momo shyly removed her hand. Rangiku inspected the half heart pendant. "Why is there only half? Or is it meant to be like that?"

"I have a half...and he has a half," Momo mumbled.

"Aww, isn't that just cu-"

_CRASH!_

Rangiku was cut off when a very loud crash issued from the outside. Both mermaids swam over to the window and saw Haineko sliding down a decorative coral tree planted in the front yard. Tobiume was on the top of said tree laughing.

Rangiku laughed as well, knowing that Haineko would be alright. She swam back over to her couch and flopped down on it once more.

"Okay, now we'll get back to where we were. Your little prince."

"I want be with him Rangiku," Momo quietly mumbled. "I want to be human."

Rangiku sat up in shock. "But then you wouldn't be able to come back down here! What about me?! How am I going to survive without my hime-chan?"

"But Rangiku-"

Momo was cut off when Rangiku swam over and squeezed the life out of her. "No! He must be a figment of your imagination! You're not turning human on me Momo!"

"You're my best friend Rangiku and I'm so grateful but-"

"Nuh uh! No buts! You can't leave! It's just a crush, right?!"

A silence followed after, Rangiku's arms still around Momo. Then,

"Rangiku...I love him."

* * *

Sorry, it's short and kinda boring, I know. Well bear with me a little longer okay?


	6. Chapter 6: Painful Decisions

**Chapter 6 – Painful Decisions **

* * *

Momo looked behind her. Her father's kingdom was resting, all the inhabitants asleep. If she did this...this would probably be one of the last times she'd ever lay eyes on the kingdom again. Her heart cried at the thought of never seeing her family again, Rangiku and Rukia, even Koko. She would never have late night adventures or flip through the waters as if she was flying. All that and more, gone.

"Momo, you know it's not too late to turn back. Give it some more thought," urged Tobiume.

Momo shook her head. "No, I'm done waiting. It may be heartbreaking leaving here, but I'll have no regrets."

"But isn't there another way?" Tobiume stressed. "You know the sea witch's help is notorious. What about your father?"

"That won't work and you know it. So, are you coming?"

"Not that I really have much of a choice in the matter. You know we're always meant to stick together."

"And I'm glad that's a fact."

"Yeah, yeah." Then Tobiume smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll see this through to the end with you."

Momo engulfed Tobiume in a loving hug. "Thank you Tobiume."

* * *

"So my dear little princess, you wish to become a human?"

Momo nodded, too intimidated to say anything. The shelves on the walls held many unpleasant looking bottles but the wall itself was the most grotesque. There were hundreds of carvings made to look like merpeople were half fused with it. Some were twisted in awkward angles, some had their hands sticking out halfway, as if reaching for hope; but they all had the same anguish ridden expressions.

"Went and fell in love did we? Ugly thing, love. It makes creatures do the most stupidest things. But if it benefits me; let's make a deal shall we? I'm feeling most generous today."

Frankly in Momo opinion, the sea witch certainly didn't look generous. Her eyes shone with malice and her grin showed her pointy teeth. The sea witch traced her tongue over her purple lips and floated over to her cauldron.

"I shall make you a potion that will turn you into a human for the remainder of your days. But when you begin your transformation, you will feel as if a sword is going right through you. As a human, every step you take will feel as if you are treading on knives. Understand so far?"

Momo nodded again and Tobiume shifted closer to her, keeping a sharp eye on the witch and her piranha companion. The little fish, a tenth of Tobiume's size, glared at them, as if threatening to devour their flesh at any moment. It gnashed its sharp teeth and growled.

"Good. Now if you get the prince to give you a," The witch hesitated for a moment because the next few words were too sickening to get out. "Kiss of true love," She paused again, needing time to recover after saying those disgusting words. "Then you will no longer have to suffer from stepping on human lands and you will also be able to change between human and mermaid at will. And before I forget during your time up there with you trying to get your little prince, your little friend there will be able to stick around. She won't be able to say a word about this though. Sounds good yes?"

The sea witch knew she had roped the little mermaid in. She wondered if she would still be so keen after hearing the rest of the terms. Probably. If nothing else, she defiantly believed that love made creatures do the most stupidest things. She chuckled silently; because the proof was right there on her cavern walls. Carvings they were not, but rather the souls of those stupid love struck creatures. The souls that were now her property and with just enough luck, one more would soon be added to her collection.

"Now here are the conditions. If the prince happens to kiss another or vice versa, _regardless_ of whatever the terms may be, you will die. But you shall not turn into the foam on the waves as all merpeople do. No, your soul will become my property, meaning I am free to use it however I please. And the same applies if you die any other way. Are we in agreement?"

Tobiume looked up at Momo uncertainly. It was common knowledge, the horrible things the sea witch did; it was the worse of tortures. This deal, there were so many ways to lose. But Tobiume had already registered the fact that Momo would most likely accept; she was not proven wrong.

"Excellent. Now about my payment."

"P-payment?"

"Payment for my services you stupid girl. Now for a potion of this magnitude, I require something more than a trifle. Your payment shall be your voice."

"M-my voice? But how can I-"

"You've got your looks, your elegant walk and dances. Humans don't like girls with big mouths anyway. I'm practically doing you a favour! And if you happen to win his love, you'll get it back. Really, I'm being too nice! Do we have a deal?"

Momo's eyes hardened with resolve. "Yes."

"Lovely."

The sea witch began to grab various bottles off the many shelves that lined the cavern. Some she only put a drop or two in, but most of the time she threw the whole lot in the bubbling cauldron. Unnaturally coloured smoke rose out of it, forming ghostlike patterns. She grabbed a deep blood red flower and threw it in, causing a mini explosion to take place. When the smoke cleared, a vial of clear liquid was floating above the cauldron.

"Your potion is done. Now, sing for me."

Momo began to sing, urged on by the sea witch. She felt her voice being plucked out and soon heard it as if it was a separate entity. She placed her hands on her throat, not believing that her voice was gone. The sea witch handed her the vial and dismissed her.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

* * *

Momo swam through the halls of the palace, careful not to wake anybody up. She went into her room and saw Koko dozing on her pillow, his light flickering on from time to time. She kissed him and went over to her closet, taking out eight of her most treasured possessions. As quickly as she allowed herself to, she swam into her father's and sister's rooms, kissed each on the forehead and left one of her treasures on their night table. Her voice was gone. She couldn't whisper some last words to her beloved family, but maybe it was better right now. She didn't want to wake them up with uncontrolled sobs.

When she left the walls of the castle, she looked back at it one last time before swimming into town. She slipped into Rukia's house and repeated the same goodbye, leaving her last treasure there. Time was running out; it was nearly morning, but there was one last stop to be made.

Momo stole into Rangiku's house and kneeled in front her long time friend, the very same person who had helped her through all her problems. The one who could make her smile and laugh at her fullest. The one who had begged profusely for her not to leave. Momo smiled sadly down at her sleeping form, her eyes thanking the strawberry blonde for everything. She kissed her forehead and tucked her hair piece, the same one Rangiku had always adored, into her arms.

She slipped out of the town, gave it one last look, and began to swim towards the surface. She had barely begun to move when a school of fish crashed into her. Tobiume snapped at the offending animals but Momo shielded her face. When at last she could no longer feel their tails slapping against her, she began to rise once again.

However, neither Momo nor Tobiume noticed the shiny half heart necklace fall from the mermaid's neck and onto the sandy floor.

* * *

"Well we're here Momo. You ready?"

Momo had pushed herself onto the very same beach that she laid the prince on. She mentally prepared herself for the coming pain and nodded stiffly to Tobiume. She uncorked the vial and downed the contents in one gulp. But no preparations could have ever prepared her for the pain she felt. The sea witch's words were true; it felt like a sword was slowly going through her body, her very heart. The burning, excruciating pain paralysed Momo and after what felt like an eternity, she blacked out.

When Momo awoke, her brown orbs met with sand. She weakly pushed herself up to a sitting position, and then suddenly remembering why she was on land, looked down. Her periwinkle tail was replaced with dainty human legs. She lifted one up and stared at it, a smile breaking out.

"Momo!"

The mermaid, or rather the girl, turned at the call of her name. A pink and white Shetland Sheepdog ran up to Momo and placed her paws on the girl's knees.

"It's me! Tobiume!"

Momo eyes lit up in registration and she patted her fluffy head.

"So, how do I look?"

Tobiume took her paws off of Momo and did a three-sixty for her. Momo smirked and pulled at a lock of fur. Tobiume immediately picked up what she was trying to convey.

"So I have fur, or hair, or whatever it is. Stop being so smug!"

Momo silently laughed and then a look of concern crossed her face. She got Tobiume's attention and began to pat her heart. Tobiume cocked her head to one side, this gesture harder to interpret.

"Are you not feeling well Momo?"

Momo shook her head. She held her arm in front of her and shoved it towards her chest in a stabbing motion.

"Oh, are you asking me if I got hurt during the transformation?"

Momo nodded.

"Don't worry, I didn't feel a thing."

Reassured, Momo tried to stand up but as soon as she set her foot down it shot with pain. She had forgotten about that. Nevertheless she tried again; she would have to get used to this. Using a nearby rock, she pushed herself upright and took a tentative step forwards, and then another. She was starting to get used to walking when a voice startled her, making her fall to the ground. It was getting louder and louder; a human was coming her way! Momo was now painfully aware that she had nothing to cover her except her long hair. She inched herself behind a boulder too small to conceal all of her and Tobiume stood protectively beside her.

They heard the pattering of footsteps and Tobiume growled threateningly. A mostly white Siberian Husky with ice blue eyes ran onto the beach. Both Momo's and Tobiume's eyes widened in shock, not because it resembled Tobiume or because it was a new creature. In fact it wasn't new to them at all; they had seen that creature many a times.

It was the very same dog that belonged to the prince.

And said prince came into view a moment later. He called out to his canine companion before noticing Momo, his eyes widening in surprise.

* * *

Ah okay, well originally this was one chapter and then I split it up into two, BUT then I thought it was better as one. So then I considered putting two seperate chapters at the same time but then decided against it, and so I went back to square one! Lol right, you guys totally needed to know that XD

Thank you reviewers! You're all awesome! Please review everybody!


	7. Chapter 7: Discoveries

**Chapter 7 – Discoveries**

* * *

Time seemed to stop as the prince and the princess stared at each other. The prince shook himself out of his stupor and walked over to Momo.

"You're the girl who saved me. What's your name?" he asked, bending down to her face level.

Momo excitedly opened her mouth and said her name, only realising that she no longer had her voice when she didn't hear anything. She patted her throat and the prince's eyes became downcast.

"You can't speak? I guess you're not her then." He gazed distractedly at the horizon for a moment before turning back to her. "Well I'm Toshiro, Toshiro Hitsugaya. I guess I'm going to have to figure out your name."

"It's Momo Hinamori," Tobiume said to the Husky.

The Husky turned his head and told Toshiro. He nodded. "So it's Momo right? What are you doing here?"

He suddenly noticed her lack of clothes and shuffled back a bit, blushing hard. "I, um ah-"

He cleared his throat and looked at his Husky for the answer to his question. In turn, the Husky looked expectantly at Tobiume. She replied with a curt "Ship wreak." Relaying this information back to Toshiro, he nodded and awkwardly faced Momo again.

"Alright, uh...wait here for a moment. I'll erm-get you something to wear."

Toshiro stood up and briskly walked away, his face still shining like a beacon. The Husky followed him after another glance at Tobiume. Momo didn't have to wait long; Toshiro soon returned with a bundle of cloth in his arms. He handed it to Momo and turned around, another blush on his face. It was a simple but pretty purple cotton dress. She quickly threw it on and stood up, wobbling a bit before falling back. Toshiro turned at the sound of her crash and quickly went over to help.

"Are you alright?"

Momo nodded and stood up, leaning against Toshiro for support. As they walked she made sure not to show her pain on her face. The two dogs trailed behind them.

"You haven't told me your name yet pinky," the Husky stated.

"One would usually ask for a name and not expect it," Tobiume retorted.

"Well I'm not like that."

"Then I guess you'll have to live without knowing my name. Or you can tell me yours first."

The Husky glared at her and then sighed. "Fine, my name's Hyorinmaru."

"Hyorinmaru huh? Suits you."

Hyorinmaru glared at her again but she just laughed. He was so fun to tease. "Pleased to meet you Hyorinmaru. My name's Tobiume."

* * *

Momo sighed contently amidst the frothy bubbles in the warm bathtub. When Toshiro brought her back to the castle, all the maids made a big fuss about her, asking if she was alright and how she managed to survive. Then they began to gush over her long, soft hair and smooth skin. Her feet still ached with pain but that was the farthest thing from her mind. She had found the prince!

"Hey!" Tobiume barked from her little bath alongside Momo's. "Don't go off relaxing like that until that boy gives you a kiss."

Momo closed her eyes and nodded distractedly. She submerged half her head into the water in complete leisure. Tobiume glared at her too calm composure and jumped into her tub, sending a wave of water over Momo's head. She snapped her eyes open and saw the dog's face very close to hers.

"C'mon Momo! I don't want you to be the property of that evil thing!"

Momo smiled and patted Tobiume on the head, her way of saying "Don't worry. I've got it all under control."

The bathroom door opened and a maid came in, curtseying towards Momo. "Hinamori-san, it is nearly time for supper. We have prepared a dress for you to wear."

Momo got up and wrapped a towel around herself. Tobiume jumped out and shook herself dry, spraying water everywhere. They both followed the maid into the dressing room where Momo was dressed in an expensive looking peach satin dress, matching shoes and modest jewellery.

The walk to the dining room was somewhat long, but it allowed Momo to get used to the low heeled shoes she was wearing. The maids opened the double doors that led into the dining room and bowed. Momo walked in, looking around at the size of the place, then directed her eyes towards Toshiro.

Toshiro stared at Momo as she walked out from the faint shadows and into light. He took in her elegant walk and posture, her loveliness in that dress. When Hyorinmaru looked up and saw his friend looking like a goldfish, he silently sniggered and nudged the boy but did nothing else.

"Ah, you must be the girl my son found. Welcome Momo Hinamori."

Momo turned to Toshiro's father, the king, seated at the head of the table and bowed respectfully.

"Such formality! You are a wonderful girl but there is no need for that. You've been through enough. Sit! Eat!" the king said jovially.

A waiter pulled out a chair directly across from Toshiro and Momo gratefully sat down. The meal had yet to arrive but Momo was kept occupied by all the fascinating things on the table. She picked up and examined everything she could; the many silverware, the crystal wine glasses and the napkins folded neatly into them.

"Have you never seen such things before m'dear?" the king asked. He thought it was a bit odd, her amazement at such ordinary things.

Momo blushed and sheepishly smiled, shaking her head. The king mentally kicked himself; of course commoners would not have seen the fancy utensils before. Their dinner arrived; finely sliced medium rare steak accompanied by a side salad. The meat was certainly a different experience for Momo's taste buds, but the salad was more or less the same as the ones she'd eaten back home.

"Excellent meal."

The king set his fork down and the empty plates were cleared from the table. He turned to his son.

"Toshiro, why don't you give this young lady a tour of the kingdom tomorrow? I'm sure she'll enjoy herself quite nicely."

Toshiro seemed to be a little self-conscious talking to Momo in front of his father. He looked in her direction but only met her gaze for a split second.

"Would you like that?"

Momo eagerly nodded and Toshiro smiled. His father noticed and broke out into one himself.

"Never seen you smile like that Toshiro. You're quite the lady Momo Hinamori."

Toshiro turned red and pushed his chair back. "Excuse me father."

He left the room with quick steps. Momo got up and bowed in thanks to the king before following Toshiro. She tried to go as quickly as she could, but when Toshiro heard the clacks of her shoes, he stopped and waited for her. She slowed down her pace, surprised that he waited. He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Would you like a tour of the castle?"

Momo beamed up at him nodded.

Toshiro took her to the expansive library, through the many living and dining rooms and the main kitchen. He showed her the beauty of the castle gardens at night, with the many bushes decorated in fairy lights and the waters in the fountains reflecting the dim moonlight. They went onto the very same balcony that Momo always swam under. It overlooked the sea, so the winds had that salty tang to them. He showed her where his room was and then took her to her own. He bid her a good night and kissed her on the cheek before hastily disappearing around the corner.

* * *

Lol, well I finally found the time to read the fics I don't get on alert...but still, time eludes me and seems to pass by so quickly . Ahh, I'm sure I have some other fics on alert I haven't finished reading yet...sorry peoples! I will get onto it at one point in time!

I put up a Hitsuhina drawing on my deviantART page. It's the scene from Chapter 2 of "Senbazuru" where they fell asleep under the tree. Long live Hitsuhina!! And another which I just drew a couple of days ago. It's for this story! Check them out if you have the time (the link is on my profile page) but please REVIEW first! A word, anonymous, whatever. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8: Just Maybe

Since I can't review reply or PM you guys (Who knows? Maybe you guys do have a FF account? Lol): Thank you to my anonymous reviewers Himiko Areess and kirsten. And thank you again for reviewing everybody!! You're all awesome!

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Just Maybe**

* * *

The rays of the sun that filtered through the window shone onto Momo. She woke up hugging one of the many pillows on the bed. She stretched and leaned over the side to shake Tobiume awake. After doing daily morning routines, she got dressed in a simple white dress with a dark blue sash tied into a bow around her waist. She grabbed the white sunhat that came with the outfit and headed for the dining room.

After breakfast Toshiro lead Momo to a carriage with two horses, a brown one and a white one. Toshiro was sitting in the driver's seat, holding the reins and Momo sat besides him. Tobiume and Hyorinmaru laid down comfortably in the padded seats behind them.

The kingdom was a marvellous sight. Momo never knew so many humans existed. Toshiro stopped the carriage and led Momo all around town. Many times he was forced to stop and wait because Momo was so caught up in something. He didn't feel annoyed though; he thought her enthusiasm was cute. She didn't fear becoming lost in the town. She gladly took every chance to explore and it soon turned into Toshiro following her around. She dragged him into shops he's visited hundreds of times before and some of the owners who knew him well enough teased him, saying how he landed a good one. Momo smiled brightly every time it happened.

It was very much the same with the dogs that were following them. Except Tobiume and Hyorinmaru argued a lot more and playfully chased each other around, snapping at the other's tail. It didn't take the Sheepdog long to figure out that barking at pigeons was kind of fun. However, she instantly knew teasing the Husky would yield great amusement, and so that became her aim of the day.

"So, what's the story behind your human?" Hyorinmaru asked as they were riding back to the castle.

"What do you mean "the story"?"

"I mean why does she seem so curious about the simplest things? Like the way she got excited over that loaf of bread."

"She just enjoys the small things in life, which is more than I can say for you, all high and mighty in your castle and all."

"I am not."

"Sure, and you didn't sulk off when I got mud on your coat."

"At least I keep myself clean unlike a certain pink dog around here who jumped in every puddle. You don't even seem like the type to do that."

"What can I say? If that's what it takes to annoy you."

Momo glanced up at Toshiro's window. Good, his lights were off. She gingerly walked along the canal towards the mouth. She sat down and removed her shoes, dipping her burning feet into the cool water. Her face relaxed and she sighed.

"Are you in a lot of pain Momo?" Tobiume asked, looking sadly down at the girl's feet.

Momo shook her head and Tobiume sighed, jumping into the shallow waters.

"You're lying, but I guess it can't be helped." She paddled around. "Wet fur is so irritating. I preferred it much better when I was a dolphin. I kind of wish I was one now to swim for a few minutes."

It was if those words activated a transformation because soon Tobiume was a dolphin. Both their eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"Is this part of the spell?"

Tobiume willed herself to become a dog again, just to test her theory. A second later, Tobiume the dog was standing in the water.

"Hm, if that sea witch wasn't so evil I'd admit this is a pretty good effect."

With some reassurance from Momo, Tobiume swam out into the shallow waters of the sea with Momo sitting as close as she could. After all, if they were too far apart for too long, Momo would die. It was true for all merpeople and for humans as well Momo assumed.

* * *

Though he had turned out the lights long ago, Toshiro could not get to sleep. All he could think about was the day he had spent with Momo. A thought crossed his mind; was he falling in love with her? He shook his head. No, he fell in love with the girl who saved him and however much Momo looked like her, she couldn't be the same girl. But still...

Toshiro got out of his bed and stepped out onto his balcony. Maybe a little fresh air would do him some good. He leaned against the railing and closed his eyes, letting the breeze play with his hair and the sound of crickets and waves flow into his ears. When he opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was the distant form of Momo. She was making her way back to the castle, her hair and clothes gently lifted by the light wind. He followed her with his eyes. A huge gust of wind blew by down at the beach, forcing Momo to stop and hold down her dress. When it died down, she looked up with her eyes closed, as if taking in the scent of the moment. That was a moment Toshiro wished he could have captured.

"Somebody's falling fast."

"What are you doing up Hyorinmaru?" Toshiro didn't even have to turn around to recognise the voice.

"You were restless so I was restless," Hyorinmaru simply said.

"I see."

Silence followed and the husky walked up next to Toshiro. He looked up at the full moon. "You didn't answer my question. You have feelings for her, don't you?"

Toshiro gazed pensively out for a few more moments; Momo was already back within the castle walls.

"Hm, maybe I do."

* * *

Ah, I know it was short but it was a good place to stop it (cause originally I clumped two together but that seemed too rushed). Also, I will most likely have time this weekend to update again and my other fic "One, Two, Skip a Few" :D So while you're waiting, drop in a review please, thank you!


	9. Chapter 9: Dance With Me

****

Chapter 9 – Dance With Me

* * *

It was another cool night and Momo was sitting on the beach yet again, her feet in the soothing waters. She could just make out Tobiume's small dorsal fin. Then the dolphin jumped so high, she was backgrounded by the crescent moon. It looked wonderful. She dove back down with a huge splash and didn't resurface for quite some time. Momo was starting to worry when she saw a familiar head in the distance. She rubbed her eyes, thinking that they were playing tricks on her. No, they weren't, because the next second the owner of the head tackled her.

"MOMO! You're here! I found you!"

Momo looked up in shock at Rangiku's face. How did she manage to find her? But that question could and would have to wait because Rangiku was shouting so loud that she would surely wake everybody up; and it wouldn't do either of them any good if Rangiku was caught. Momo signalled this to Tobiume.

"Hey Haineko. Get your loud human to be quiet."

Haineko was floating on her back a little ways off from Rangiku. She lazily turned her head towards Tobiume. "Do I have to Tobi-chan? She's so far away."

"Do it! Do you want them both to get caught?"

"Fine, fine you nag."

Haineko reached the shore and tugged on Rangiku's tail. "Hey, Tobiume tells you to be quiet."

"Be quiet?! How can I be quiet when I just found Momo?!"

"You'll both get caught if you don't."

Rangiku pouted and removed herself from Momo. She pointed a finger at her. "You. You have a lot of explaining to do."

Momo got Tobiume's attention and pointed towards the opening of the canal. The dolphin nodded and turned to Haineko.

"Right, tell Rangiku that there's a secluded spot just up that canal where we can talk without disturbances."

Haineko nodded and dragged Rangiku away from the shore while telling her where to go. Tobiume changed back into a dog and ran after Momo. They reached the hidden area where Rangiku and Haineko were already waiting.

"Okay tell me already! What happened to my hime-chan?!"

Tobiume relayed the whole deal Momo had made with the sea witch, Haineko acting as translator. Rangiku looked at Momo with shocked eyes.

"You-Momo, you...can't speak..."

Momo shook her head and Rangiku looked down at her feet.

"A-and...it's true...you get hurt with every step?" she asked unbelievingly.

Momo nodded.

"And...you did this all for him?"

Momo nodded once again, her eyes apologising to Rangiku for everything. The busty blonde stared down at the water for a minute before looking up with a smile.

"Alright then, I'll be counting the days when you're swimming back to visit me!"

Momo opened her mouth in happiness and jumped in the water, not caring about how uncomfortable wet clothes felt. This time it was she who hugged the life out of her best friend. Rangiku patted Momo's head.

"You always did do whatever you wanted, you little trouble maker Momo."

As the two reunited friends were hugging, Tobiume and Haineko struck up a conversation.

"So, how did you manage to find us?"

"Well, Rangiku nearly flipped the town upside down looking for Momo."

"That must have gone well."

"Yeah, whatever you say Tobi-chan. She was interrogating everybody when Gin popped up and said he knew where that boy lived. So Rangiku literally strangled the answer out of him. And that's that."

"No, not drastic at all."

* * *

The doorknob rattled for a second and then moved, making the door swing open. Momo stepped into the spacious hallway, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. A yawn escaped from her mouth as she made her way towards the bathroom. Though half asleep, she noticed there were more maids running about the palace. Each was armed with a variety of cleaning gear, wiping everything from the windows to the large portraits. She dismissed it for now and absentmindedly closed the bathroom door behind her, nearly catching the end of Tobiume's tail.

A minute later, her sleeping gown was tossed onto the tiled floor and she graciously lowered herself into the pool of warm water. She gave a relaxed sigh before sinking her head slowly into the water. The warm water, now touching every part of her, was the ultimate luxury. She resurfaced with a dainty breath, feeling infinitely more awake and alert. Splashes of water began to spill out from the confines of the bathtub when Momo decided to have a little fun kicking her legs up and down. A particularly large one hit Tobiume in the face, who was up until now, contently relaxing in her own little corner.

"Momo." She shook her head and sighed. "You'll never change."

Momo gave her a cheeky little smile that said "Yep! You got that right!"

Soon after, the pair reluctantly got out from the bathtub, even though the water was now lukewarm. Momo got dressed in a simple pink sundress with the edges lightly accented with ruffles. As she was going about the tedious task of brushing her long hair, Tobiume plucked a question out of thin air.

"Do you know what all those humans were doing out there Momo? There were a lot more than usual."

A puzzled look came onto her face and pondered on it for a moment, still looking in the mirror and brushing her hair. She shrugged, set down the brush and ran her fingers through her now untangled hair. She bet Toshiro would know the reason behind the sudden increase of people.

"Why don't you go ask your little prince?" Tobiume suggested, taking the words right out of her mind.

She nodded happily and exited the bathroom, making her way down the hall and to the dining room. Down a small flight of stairs, around the corner, and she was walking down the West wing where Toshiro resided. Coincidently, the white haired prince came out from his room, dressed casually in a short sleeved shirt and black pants. Momo stopped and looked on as he ran a hand through his hair and smiled; his face looked so kind. He straightened a little and turned his head, making green and brown meet.

"Hey, did you sleep well Momo?" he asked when she made her way over to him.

She nodded brightly and they walked down the hall. Tobiume and a grumpy looking Hyorinmaru padded along behind them. His fur looked a little ruffled, like a person's bed-hair, and he was walking with a slightly slumped posture.

"Someone's happy," Tobiume remarked amusedly.

"Shut up. I hate mornings."

The four walked through the smaller hallways before emerging into the grand West wing corridor with its glass overhead roof. The many maids and butlers here stopped their chores and bowed down as Toshiro waked past. He shook his head in a stoic manner, indicating that their show of respect was not needed. Momo tugged on his sleeve and pointed back at the bright corridor. It took him a good minute to figure out what she was trying to tell him.

"Oh...are you wondering why there are so many people cleaning around the castle?"

Momo nodded, lowering her hand.

"Ahh..." Toshiro sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Well it's my birthday in a week and my father's hosting a large celebration, so the castle has to be pretty much spotless."

He coughed like he had just revealed an embarrassing secret, and without thinking properly, he grabbed Momo's hand. Both him and Momo looked surprised at his action, but similarly, both were quite pleased.

"Would you like to have breakfast on the beach today?"

A tinge of happy red appeared on her face and she rose up on her toes to kiss Toshiro on the cheek as a way of saying "I'd love to". With matching faces, the two walked hand in hand towards the kitchen, with a greatly amused Tobiume and still grumpy Hyorinmaru following behind.

The head chef, a good-natured man who knew Toshiro from birth, sent booms of parent-like laughter echoing throughout the room when he found out about their beach breakfast date. Loosing his composure, Toshiro half angrily, half embarrassedly rushed around the kitchen, grabbing random breakfast items and throwing them haphazardly into a large picnic basket. The chef patted Toshiro on the head as he and Momo were heading out the door, causing him to slam it shut. By the time the red in his face wore off, they were out of the castle property and holding hands once more.

They sat down on the sun kissed sand with the basket between their legs. Momo opened the lid and giggled; everything was in a mess! Luckily nothing was split all over the place; everything was intact. They freed the four plated strapped to the basket and laid whatever food Toshiro gotten on them. There were a couple of freshly baked croissants, French toast and pancakes, a large packet of smoked bacon, a block of Brie, a batard and a sealed bottle of orange juice. Somehow he even managed to get hold of a container of butter...as well as a packet of coffee beans. Tossing that aside, the four had an enjoyable breakfast, with the two dogs partaking in most of the meat.

Shyly, Momo nudged the basket further down and shifted closer to Toshiro. She pressed side on against him and leaned on his shoulder, smiling contently. He blushed at the close contact, but then he leaned against her as well, moving his right hand to rest on the sand behind her back. They sat there, watching the ebb and flow of the tides. A wave of nostalgia suddenly rolled over Momo and she just wanted to dive into the deep waters again. Unfortunately she wouldn't even be able to stay afloat now, but—she looked up a Toshiro's serene face—it was nothing.

Momo abruptly stood up and shook the grainy particles of sand off her. Before Toshiro could ask what she was doing, she grabbed onto his wrists and dragged him towards the shallows. The soft sands beneath the waters seemed to cushion the pangs of pain that shot through her feet; or was it because she felt so elated now? When they were knee deep in the blue, Momo released her hold and took in a deep breath before quickly instigating a water fight. It took a moment for Toshiro to realise that yes, Momo had indeed splashed him. They chased and splashed and tackled each other in the sea, with not a care in the world.

* * *

A week later and it was Toshiro's birthday. The pristine castle, adorned with ice sculptures up the front, was having its grand celebration. Commoners and royals all came dressed in their finest. Toshiro was forced by his father to sit on throne next to him as the guests presented their gifts.

"Father, may I please get off now?" he asked through gritted teeth, straining to keep a polite smile on.

"Now Toshiro, there aren't that many left. Why so anxious?"

"I am not." He paused to accept another gift. "I've just been sitting here for over an hour already!"

"Ah, perhaps you are worried about Momo?"

Toshiro looked slightly away from his father so he would not see his blush. "No, why would I be?"

"Because she has yet to arrive." His father laughed and surveyed the surroundings. "Well it seems all the guests have arrived. You may leave to find her."

Toshiro murmured a thanks and was about to get up when he saw Momo come in through the large entrance. She was wearing a beautiful flowing periwinkle dress that swayed lightly whenever she took a step. Her hair was left down looking more luscious than ever and she wore an elegant pearl circlet. The crowd seemed to part as she made her way towards Toshiro.

When she reached him, she bowed and then signalled to the orchestra. The conductor nodded and instructed several waiters on the sidelines to clear away the crowd from the centre of the dance floor. Momo gave Toshiro another look before walking towards the middle. He understood what she just told him.

"_This is my present to you."_

The music started; a slow graceful melody. Momo raised her arms and began to dance like she did in so many of her practises during the week. She stepped lightly on the floor, showing no pain in her posture or eyes. Her movements were like that of water; gently sweeping through the air. She twirled, making the material of her dress fan out around her. Everyone was captivated by her beautiful dance, but Toshiro the most. Each movement seemed to emanate her love for him. Soon she had danced her way directly in front of him. As she did a final spin, there was a break in the music; perfectly timed. She held out her hand to him. She had a light blush on her face, but nevertheless she was smiling like nothing before.

"_Please dance with me."_

Toshiro got up and held her hand. She led him to the centre and they began to dance together. Toshiro forgot about everything else and smiled, only concentrating on the girl in his arms. They circled around, moving in perfect synchronisation even though this was their first dance. It was bliss.

Inspired by their dance, other couples began to walk onto the dance floor. During the entire dance, Toshiro and Momo stayed in the centre, like the core of a blooming flower. The song ended and the crowd began to mingle with each other again. Toshiro pulled Momo closer to him and whispered "Thank you" in her ear.

* * *

Lol, okay this chapters a bit longer than usual! Yay! Lol, that beach scene was last minute, seriously. I was about to put this chapter on this morning but then I thought something was missing. So yes, hope you guys enjoyed that scene :D Thank you again to everybody who reviewed! You guys are the best! Please review, thank you!


	10. Chapter 10: Something Amiss

**Chapter 10 – Something Amiss**

* * *

"What?! You got another one to see me?!"

"Yes, but the poor dear has travelled a long way to see you."

"Well send her away. I don't want to see another girl."

"I know." He walked over to Toshiro and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just humour her. Then you can reject her like you did all the other ones!"

"Really father, should you be saying such things?"

"Why? Is that not what you wanted to hear?"

"...Thank you."

Toshiro walked out of his father's study and down the halls. It was midday and the sun was shining nicely through the many windows that lined the hallway. His father had arranged a meeting for him with another potential bride tomorrow. This time it was the princess of a neighbouring country. What did it matter though? He wouldn't fall head over heels for her. The poor thing was just going to get dismissed just like the rest of them.

He stopped in front of one of the large windows that overlooked a section of the gardens. He could see the twin mermaid fountain, the water spilling out of their cupped hands. A nice brick path went around it and spilt off into four directions. The flower patches in this area all contained lilies of every variety.

He saw Momo walk down one of the paths and sit on the edge of the fountain, twirling a delicate tiger-lily between her fingers. She stopped and held the flower in both hands, lifting it up to her face and inhaling the sweet fragrance. When she looked up she saw him looking out at her. She lowered the flower and gave him a warm smile and wave, both of which he returned.

* * *

A dull light glowed in the otherwise dark hallway. It glowed brighter and soon Momo turned a corner, holding the source of the light; a petit eight-paned oil lamp. She silently slipped down the hallway, a hand slightly covering the lamp. Tobiume padded alongside her.

"What are you doing up this late?" she quietly asked.

Momo stopped and looked down at the pink dog, informing her that she couldn't sleep. Unnecessary panic was bubbling through her tonight. When she laid her head down on her pillow, she received a vivid flashback of the sea witch's deal. Her dark voice drilled into her mind, forcing her to replay her words over and over again. She clearly visualised those purple lips saying _"you will die"._ Fear got the better of her and she needed to calm down.

She reached the library doors and pushed it open just enough to be able to slip in. There were two levels, each filled to the brim with every kind of book imaginable and connected with a classical spiral staircase. Sofas and coffee tables were spread here and there and there were several fireplaces, some with heads of animals mounted above. It had such a warm, homey feeling.

Momo gazed at the plush red loveseat that just four days ago she and Toshiro sat upon. He led her in here and showed her books that she might enjoy, shyly grabbing her hand so she would not get lost. They each came back to the sofa with a stack of books and spent an enjoyable afternoon reading and stealing glances at the other. Momo recognised little to none of the strange words, but took interest in them nonetheless; they were vastly different from the pictographic system the merpeople employed. It was strange, how the humans choose to write using the boring, blocky words rather than the elegant curves and loops of Meridian.

Some time later, a maid had come in with a tray of fleshy pink fruit that Momo did not know the name of. She had tentatively took a bite and realised that she had liked the taste. She took a second, more energetic bite and bit into something hard. Forgetting lady like etiquette, she immediately spat it out. The lone black seed hit Toshiro on the face and he looked annoyed for the briefest of moments before bombarding her with his own pips. Many became stuck in little openings in the books, sofa and under the carpet. They took to flicking the seeds, starting an impromptu contest to see who could make them fly the furthest. Toshiro had built up some power in his fingers and gave the last seed an almighty flick. It whizzed through the air and hit the king, who had just come through the door. They resisted the urge to laugh at the sight of the wide-eyed king with a makeshift black bindi.

Walking over to the loveseat, Momo picked up a book from her pile that was still there and sat down. It was an artbook depicting all kinds of mythical creatures. As she flicked through the book, a certain calmness washed over her when she noticed most of the creatures were drawn as pairs. On one page a pair of phoenixes were soaring up into the skies and on another a pair of unicorns were bending down to drink from a lake. Even the picture of a dragon, a normally solitary creature, was graced with the presence of another.

Momo was soon lulled into a peaceful sleep. The book laid besides her, still open. A breeze blew in from the small opening in the window, flipping the delicate pages. As the wind ceased, one last page was turned, slowly settling down. How perfect that that page should depict a human and mermaid reaching out to one another with love in their eyes.

* * *

"Don't worry. I'll only be a minute."

Toshiro had a hand on the door leading into the main hallway and Momo had a hand on his sleeve. Her eyes were asking him where he was going. Today was the day he was supposed to meet with the princess of the neighbouring country. And he intended to take only a minute doing so, maybe even less. Momo nodded and Toshiro pushed the door open. However Momo didn't leave. She made sure there was a tiny crack in which she could peer through.

"Nothing will happen Momo," Tobiume tried to reassure her. But she herself was worried. The thunderstorm that struck today somehow seemed ominous.

Toshiro glanced up at the large clock on the wall. The princess was going to arrive at three sharp; there was a minute left. He then looked up at the roof as if he could see the rain pattering down on it. The storm had started in the morning and hadn't let up since. He wondered it would impede the princess's journey.

When the clock struck three, the front door opened and the princess walked in, flanked by two guards dressed in black and a tabby cat. The tabby was walking with its head and tail held high in an extremely arrogant manner. Contrary to the usual browns and greys of a normal tabby cat, this one was pitch black with royal purple stripes. Its piercing scarlet eyes were almond shaped, and tapered to a fine point; it was obviously a female.

Toshiro's eyes widened a bit and he wondered if he was seeing things. The princess looked almost exactly like Momo. But there were subtle differences; her hair was more straight, her face more angular and the most notable difference, her eyes did not shine like Momo's. They were devoid of any life. It was as if they were just there, just there to fill in the spaces.

She looked straight ahead, never once taking her eyes away from him. However, that stare was far from awkward or intimidating or whatever people felt when they stared at each other for a long time. Looking at the girl was like looking at a wall; just there. She offered Toshiro the briefest of curtsies.

"Pleased to meet you Toshiro Hitsugaya," she said monotonously.

Even her voice was similar to Momo's, though not quite. Momo's hands gripped the side of the door. Toshiro was not dismissing her yet! Why?! She bit her lips and started to get anxious. Toshiro stared at the girl standing in front of him and finally found his voice.

"You're the girl who saved me."

* * *

Oh, Toshiro's not thinking straight! But yay! The plot picks up! Lol, well please drop by a review, thank you! They are greatly appreciated! Thank you to everyone who took the time to review Chapter 9.

Oh and "Meridian" - Yeah, just the name I used for mer-text. Now humans and merpeople speak the same language, it's just written differently. Haha, confusing but it's easier for the story plot!


	11. Chapter 11: Fighting The Tides

Arigatou Arigatou to everyone who reviewed since my last update!! Always a pleasure to hear from you guys! And originally I wasn't going to have the witch in it (because I completely forgot about her, lol), but mikihinna put that back in my head, so yeah, thanks mikihinna! I quite like my upgraded story XD

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Fighting the Tides**

* * *

Momo's eyes widened and tears started to form. She waited desperately for the girl to deny it, to say she wasn't the one that saved him. However, she just stared straight ahead, unblinking and unmoving. Momo couldn't take it anymore; she turned and ran as fast as she could. The tabby that was sitting up straight next to its owner's feet turned her head. She just caught a glimpse of a dress fluttering away. She tilted her head and her facial features became a feline smirk, displaying her set of gleaming white canines. An elegant meow floated out of her throat and she lifted up a paw, delicately licking her fur.

Fast rhythmic clacks sounded in the empty halls as Momo ran heedlessly through them. The floor may have well been planted with the keenest of blades, for that was what it felt like she was stepping on; but the pains that skewered into her feet were nothing, nothing compared to the pain in her heart.

Her heart. Usually so open, so healthy and alive, was now consumed by misery. She succumbed to wallowing in self pity that was so contradictory to her personality. She endured daily pain unheard of and risked her very soul, all for him! But it was all for nothing. He found another and soon she would be worse than dead.

Hot tears rolled down her cheeks, soon camouflaged when she ran outside into the rain. How she wished she had her voice so that she could have screamed out her sorrows. The heavy rain and tears blurred her vision; she didn't know where she was going. Her legs were moving of their own accord. She tripped on the sandy slope leading to the beach and tumbled onto the wet sand. She didn't pick herself up. Sand was smeared on her arms and legs but she didn't care. Her head was buried in her left arm, and her shoulders shaking from her mute sobs.

Tobiume caught up with her and pressed her head to Momo's. "Momo...come on, you'll catch a cold out here."

Momo didn't respond. Her right hand was lying palm down on the sand, fingers slowly curling and uncurling, creating little furrows. She didn't know whether to feel angry or sad, or whom to direct these emotions to. Whenever she moved her head, the sand that stuck to her skin would chafe her skin raw. She was done, as good as dead.

Tobiume looked at the little shaking body in front of her. This was a completely different person. This wasn't the Momo Hinamori Tobiume knew and loved. The Momo she knew was kind and bubbly, a free spirit. Whenever sadness came her way, that Momo would not have broken down. She would have fought the sadness with everything she had. She never thought that there was no way out. That was the true Momo.

And it was time to bring her back.

Tobiume straightened herself and made her voice loud and clear, even through the harsh storm and howling winds. "Momo Hinamori. Are you just going to lay here and give up?"

Momo's shaking lessened slightly and she turned towards Tobiume.

"Are you telling me that you're just going to let that other girl take him without a fight? Are you going to give up?"

Momo drew in a breath and raised her body, leaning on her arms for support. She shook her head in a tiny "No".

"You can do better than that! Are you going to give up?"

Momo stopped leaning on her arms and sat up straight, shaking her head more.

"And are you going to show me that?"

Momo smiled determinedly and picked herself up with confidence. She ran back to the castle with a proud Tobiume following her. Her life long companion was right. There was no way she would ever give up without fighting with everything she had. She was going to find a way to tell Toshiro that she was the one who save him.

And without a doubt, she was going to win his love.

* * *

Toshiro flopped down on his bed, frustrated beyond all meaning. Why was he feeling like this? He had found the girl who had saved him. He tried to find the source of his unpleasantness and realised that it first started when he couldn't find Momo anywhere in the castle. That led him to spend the day with the princess, but that did little to improve his mood. He didn't feel that connection he felt when he first met her. He didn't feel that warm feeling in his chest and butterflies in his stomach...like whenever he spent time with Momo.

Toshriro sat up. No, he was in love with Momo? But he fell in love with the girl that saved him...or maybe it wasn't love. Maybe he just felt indebted to her.

"Hey, please don't tell me the new girl's staying?" Hyorinmaru asked from the edge of the bed.

"Why wouldn't she be? She _is_ the girl who saved me."

"You really think that?"

"She didn't deny it."

"She didn't agree either! Don't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"Exactly. You spent a day with that girl and you come back like this. You spend a minute with Momo and you come back with a silly grin on your face."

Toshiro didn't answer; he knew it was true.

"Besides, I don't think that girl saved you. I really think it was Momo."

Toshiro gave him a sceptical look but Hyorinmaru interrupted before he could say anything. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking. She can't talk, but don't you feel something from her? Like she's trying to tell you it was her. And frankly I think you love her."

"Are you saying this because you want her dog to stay?"

"Don't change the subject."

"You're doing it."

"Stop being so childish."

"Shut up."

"Who do you love?"

"Momo."

Checkmate. Hyorinmaru smirked and Toshiro turned red but didn't try to take back his words.

"The other girl is like a rubber bone," the Husky said in all seriousness.

"What?" Toshiro could not get Hyorinmaru's weird analogy.

"No matter how much a rubber bone looks like a real one, it will never be the same. A synthetic copy could never bring you all the feelings, big and small, the real one would."

"Hn," He smiled. "I guess you're right."

"Finally admitting the dog's right, eh?"

"No, I think I always knew."

"You sore loser."

* * *

Okay, so my exams are coming up, therefore I will most likely be late in everything (replying, reviewing, updating, etc.). So yes, I hope I survive!

On another note: From a nice request of ZillasChan, if you like riddles, check out his/her profile page for the links and stuff.

Anyways, please review! Ahh! Exams are two weeks from now!!


	12. Chapter 12: Time Limit

Exams are over for this week! But my Chinese and Accounting are next T-T But I'm sure you're not interested in my rambling; on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Time Limit**

* * *

It was the next day and Momo was walking down the main hallway, thinking of a way to prove to Toshiro that she was the one who saved him. It was already the late afternoon and she had failed to come up with something. She turned and made her way down the east wing when a voice floated into her ear. She tiptoed over to the door left ajar and stuck her ear in.

"W-What did – did you do to Reiko?! Answer me, you evil fiend!!"

It was the princess from yesterday. Her voice was shaky and on the verge of hysteria. She sounded close to collapsing into tears. Momo didn't get it; always, a person and his or her animal companion got along, and never was one afraid of the other. The tabby began to speak in a series of meows that Momo certainly could not translate. She sunk down as quickly as she dared to, so that she could hear Tobiume's whispered translation.

"Hush darling," the tabby said condescendingly. "We wouldn't want to alert the whole castle of your situation, now would we?"

There was a soft thud; it sounded like the princess has fallen to her knees. Momo unstuck her ear from the crack and peered into the room. The black velvet curtains were slightly drawn, and the sunlight casted long shadows along the beige toned carpet. Momo carefully slid two fingers between the opening and moved them slowly apart from each other. The door moved soundlessly back a little, allowing Momo a larger field of vision. Brown eyes saw the black and purple tabby sitting imposingly on the oaken desk, looking down at the sobbing girl with indifferent eyes.

"This is how you want to spend your moment of freedom?"

Momo couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something was awfully familiar about that voice. It had an evil quality that relentlessly seeped into every part of your body, twisting and coiling around to hold you tightly in place. The tabby yawned, opening its mouth wide and catching the sunlight on her teeth. She closed her mouth and licked her lips with her pale feline tongue.

Of course! That tabby was the sea witch! Momo would have fallen straight into the door, destroying her cover, if it was not for Tobiume, who grabbed a hold of her dress in the nick of time. Momo gripped the edge of the door until her knuckles were white. That malevolent creature was here.

"You _– sob – _You shut up! Shut up!! _– sob – _You killed – you killed – _sob – _REIKO!"

The distraught princess wailed the name of her animal companion. Then something seemed to hit her and she lunged up with hands outstretched, ready to wring the witch's neck. The cat's eyes glowed an even brighter red than her eyes, and instantly the princess was subdued. Her head hung down, and her long black tresses so similar to Momo curtained her face. Small crystal like tears rolled slowly, one by one, down her face.

"Reiko..."

"Useless thing," the witch scoffed before putting the girl back into her full control.

"Now here is the plan."

She slinked around the girl in calculating circles, similar to how two lions would circle in the savannas, gaze unrelenting. Her tail swished from side to side, upright in the air.

"That prince said he would take you out into the gardens in two hours. It would be absurd to think he would have actually fallen for you. Luckily, that is exactly how I wanted it to be. What you're going to do, when he least expects it,"

She walked around until she was in front of the kneeling girl and looked up, smiling evilly.

"Kiss him."

"Yes."

Momo tore herself away from the door. The flat and lifeless voice was like that of a machine; and it was certain that control over the princess was very strong. No doubt the witch would have her way. There wasn't much time left! Momo ran down the long hall and crashed into Toshiro when she turned the corner. They both fell to the ground but Toshiro quickly picked himself up.

"Sorry. Are you okay Momo?" He stretched out a hand to Momo.

She nodded and was about to accept his gesture of help when something shiny caught her eye. There, around Toshiro's neck, partially hidden behind his shirt, was the half heart pendant. The same one she gave him. The other half of the one she had. Momo mentally slapped herself. She could have saved herself a lot of trouble if she had just remembered. But why did she not remember it until now?

Momo felt around her neck but couldn't find her half. She panicked; if it had fallen off while she was in the human world, she would have noticed. If she didn't then Tobiume would have; she was always trailing behind her. There was only one possibility left.

It fell off when she was still a mermaid.

Her eyes widened; she had two hours left to find it. Momo sprang up so suddenly that Toshiro was taken aback. She dashed for the front doors.

"H-hey! Where are you going?!" Toshiro yelled after her.

She didn't hear him; her heart was pounding too loudly in her ears. A hand held the material of her dress off the floor. Tobiume was running along side her, wondering why she in such a panic. She did not see Momo give Toshiro the necklace back then. Momo ran out the front doors and down one of the sets of stairs.

When she reached the same beachside where almost everything seemed to happen, she slowed down but didn't stop. She was panting as she ripped through the water. The water reached her knees when she felt a tug on her dress. Tobiume was pulling her back and Momo struggled to no avail. Only when she had gotten Momo on the beach again and was sure she wouldn't go back in the water did she let her go.

"What are you doing Momo?!"

Momo frantically jabbed her finger in the direction of the castle and held up two fingers. She was telling Tobiume about what they had just heard.

"I know. I heard everything, which is why I'm wondering what you're doing here."

Momo didn't know how to explain about the necklace and she was running out of time. Thankfully an idea came to her. She knelt down and drew her half heart necklace on the sand. Tobiume nodded.

"That's the necklace you found."

The Momo drew the other half and then a picture of Toshiro's head next to it. Several arrows were drawn, connecting the two pictures.

"And you gave the other half to Toshiro? Right, so why didn't you just show him that from the beginning?!"

Momo pointed to her bare neck and then out towards the sea. Tobiume's eyes widened.

"Please don't tell me it fell off when you were still a mermaid?!"

Momo nodded.

"It could be anywhere then! We only have about an hour and a half left! Think Momo, did you have it after we went to the sea witch?"

Another nod.

"What about when you went back to the castle? Rukia's house? Rangiku's house?"

Momo wasn't sure about those ones. During that time, she was too distracted to notice anything. She thought back to try and pinpoint a time when it could have fallen off. After minutes of sorting through half clear, half hazy memories, Momo remembered when she was hit by that school of fish. Of course, with their bodies slapping against her there would be no way she would have felt the necklace fall. She got Tobiume's attention and drew several fishes.

"The time that school of fish swam into us? Alright, but we can't go look for it. You can't swim and even if you could, you can't breath underwater."

Momo pointed to herself and shook her head. But then she pointed to Tobiume and nodded. Tobiume was taken aback.

"Momo! You can't be serious! If I go down to look for it, then you'd probably only last an hour at most!"

Momo looked straight into Tobiume's eyes. She didn't need drawings to tell her this.

"_If they kiss then I will die."_

Tobiume understood; there was nothing left to lose. If she didn't go, Momo would die. If she did go, Momo could either die or still have a chance. There was only one move now to save Momo's life, and it was lying somewhere on the ocean floor.

"Don't worry. I'll find it in time. Promise."

Tobiume ran out into the sea, jumped up and dove down as a dolphin. She worked her tail as fast as she could and dashed through the water like a bullet. Time was running out.

* * *

Back at the castle, unbeknownst to Momo and Tobiume, the witch was very much aware of their presence at the door. Silly little mer-princess, opening that door like that, for her ears were the keenest in all the seven seas. This was just too perfect. She knew of the little princess's determination, and how she would certainly appear at the scene; even if she had to drag her little body inch by inch.

And when those little brown eyes could see her beloved prince with that puppet of a person, that's when she would have her kiss him. Because having your love taken away because he truly loves another is one thing; but having that love stolen away from you, right in front of your pretty little eyes,

The cat chuckled, and it soon escalated into an evil laugh of shrill proportions, befitting of a witch. In two hours, she would have the pleasure of witnessing the most wonderful sight.

* * *

Yep, evil! Okay, I got through a load of reading and reviewing tonight, but don't have much time for more; but I will get to it, so don't worry! Every last chapter! And review replies and PM as well! Promise!

I'm updating "One, Two, Skip a Few" in a couple of mintues too, so look out for that :D

Well, please leave a review!


	13. Chapter 13: Lost and Found

**Chapter 13 – Lost and Found **

* * *

Momo was kneeled down on the sand. She placed a hand on a rock to support herself. Tobiume left twenty minutes ago and Momo was having hard time breathing. Her lower legs already turned translucent and the upper half was following. Her vision was starting to waver and she could just picture the sea witch's sadistic smile. It felt like she was a fish caught on a hook, dangling above water left to die. She clutched her chest and tried to stay calm.

_Please hurry Tobiume_

* * *

"Where is it?!"

Tobiume was frantically searching through the sandy floor just on the outskirts of the kingdom. If she wanted to get back in time, she only had about ten minutes to look. The thought of going into the town and gathering people to help her look crossed her mind, but she didn't know if anybody else knew about the necklace. It was waste so much time to explain and she could not afford to be distracted.

Tobiume dug up sand with her snout, upturned anything on the seabed and searched every crevasse she could find. All the smaller sea creatures swam or scuttled away in fear of the seemingly mad dolphin. There was nothing yet, but she would not be discouraged.

Suddenly a gleam caught her eye, similar to what Momo saw during that time on the ship. She looked down and saw the necklace half buried in the sand, probably uncovered by her frantic searching. Tobiume gave a shout of victory and was halfway towards the necklace when a hidden manta ray popped out, sending a wave of sand surging upwards. She saw the necklace caught on its tail before the sand struck her, effectively blinding her vision.

Try as hard as she might, Tobiume could not get rid of the grainy particles in her eyes. She could not see and therefore could not properly chase after the manta ray. She followed the faint vibrations of the manta ray's wide fins as they worked through the water, hoping that she was tumbling about in the right direction. Her hope was returning when she felt the vibrations getting stronger and actually heard its fins moving. She took the risk and surged forwards, only to feel something ram into her body. She was sent crashing into a rock formation, the impact stunning her. It was the cruel work of fate and Lady Luck. Her shining hope was quickly dying when she heard a shout.

"Bakudo no rokujuuni! Rikujoukourou!"

Tobiume heard a _shing_ and then the sound of the manta ray's cry. She heard two tails working through the water and soon felt their mysterious presence in front of her.

"Bakudo no ni. Sukkiri."

Tobiume felt a gentle current of water around her eyes, washing out the sand. When she felt the spell subside, she blinked, looked up and saw Rangiku and Haineko. In Rangiku's hand was the necklace.

"I'm guessing this is what you're after?" Rangiku said, holding out the necklace at arm's length.

Tobiume gratefully nodded and Haineko asked, "If you're down here, where's Momo?"

Rangiku's eyes widened; she had only just noticed. "Yes! Where is she?! Where is my Momo-hime?!"

Tobiume quickly told Haineko with a tone that said "If you ask me again there will be hell to pay".

"She's up there," Haineko told her. "And she doesn't have much time left."

"Okay! Well I'm going Haineko, Tobiume."

Tobiume nodded and took off with Rangiku and Haineko. Now all that was left was to make it back in time. It was going to be tight, but there was no way they would fail.

* * *

Momo was lying down on the sand, her head half turned towards the sea. Her entire body was translucent and she could hardly draw in oxygen. Her eyes started to close; her time was just about up. Then her life came rushing into her. She took a sharp intake of breath as she felt her strength returning. Her breathing was no longer constricted and her body was quickly solidifying. She looked up and saw not only Tobiume coming towards her, but also Rangiku and Haineko.

"Momo you idiot!"

Rangiku wrapped her arms around the girl and sobbed on her shoulder. "Y-you big –_ sniff_ – idiot! Y-you were about to die! –_ sniff_ – I-I-I,"

She looked up with a glare. 'If I ever get my hands on your prince, I'm gonna strangle him for making you suffer like this."

Momo held up her hands as a way of saying "It's not his fault!". Tobiume suddenly tackled Rangiku on the side and snapped at her hand. The mermaid blinked and then remembered what she came here for. She quickly tied the necklace around Momo's neck. Momo's fingers brushed it; she couldn't believe they found it! She smiled in thanks at Rangiku, Haineko and Tobiume and took off.

"Go get him Momo! And remember! I'm gonna kill you if you die!"

* * *

Does a quick update compensate for a midget chapter? Lol, well I'll update on Wednesday at earliest cause that's when my last exam finishes! Rejoice! Oh, and yes, the next chapter WILL be longer, and it's the second to last one.

Please review, thank you!


	14. Chapter 14: Bring Me Back

**Chapter 14 – Bring Me Back**

* * *

Toshiro sighed as he walked down the path, the princess one step behind. Somehow he thought he should send her off in a pleasant surrounding. If his past experiences had taught him anything, it was that females could be the noisiest beings. Maybe some nice surroundings would help ease the rejection. ...Yeah right, this way Toshiro could make a fast exit.

He led her up a grassy mound with a maple tree growing out of it. There was a nice view of the horizon. The sun was low, making the sea sparkle. A gust of wind blew past, ruffling the leaves on the tree. He leaned against the trunk and looked out at the scenery for a minute, leaving the princess just standing there, as still as that tree. Hyorinmaru eyed the tabby next to her with distaste. He growled at it and it hissed back.

"What are you up to?" he spoke in a voice only she could hear.

The tabby licked her paw. "Nothing love. Must your kind always be so cynical?"

"You stupid mouser."

"Lovely you mongrel."

Hyorinmaru had to use all his self-restraint to keep himself from ripping that pompous tabby limb from limb. Oh how he would have loved to do that.

Toshiro took his eyes off the sea and addressed the princess. "Okay, I don't mean to be blunt but, I don't want you to be my bride."

"Why?"

Toshiro sighed. Did he really have to give a reason? Not that he minded, but she might.

"Because I don't love you."

"Why?"

"Why do I need a reason?!" he snapped.

Toshiro didn't intend to be so harsh but she was starting to get on his nerves. However, she didn't even blink at his outburst. The witch impatiently scratched her small claws into the ground, creating four neat and thin furrows. The hairs on her tail bristled; where was she?! She couldn't keep stalling the short-tempered prince much longer. She closed her eyes in agitation, and when they opened once more, she recoiled at her first sight. The soles of her right paw had begun to melt, letting off wisps of discrete black fumes. She could not remain on the surface for much longer. Concentrating all of her energy on that single paw, she returned it back to its normal state for juts a little bit longer.

Hyorinmaru looked on with suspicion; he could have sworn he saw black like steam rise from that evil-coloured cat. Just as he took a step forward, a bark sounded through the air. Four heads looked up and around to see Momo running from around the corner, panting and clutching something around her neck. As soon as he saw her, Toshiro pushed past the stoic girl and ran towards Momo.

"Now," the witch whispered.

Toshiro and Momo were on opposite ends of the path, running down it. They were about a meter or two apart when something swiftly appeared between them, blocking their way. Momo slowed down into a few more steps before stopping completely, too stunned to move anymore. Toshiro attempted to push past the girl, as he did last time, but she thrust out her arm, catching him in the stomach. He winced from the unexpected blow. Then, he felt a pair of arms go around his neck. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was her red lips, quickly coming in.

Through Momo's eyes, time seemed to go by in quick segments. She watched in dismay as their lips were about to meet; there was nothing she could do.

But by some miracle, the girl withdrew with a sharp intake of breath before slumping over like a dead body. She landed on the brick path with a loud thud that snapped Momo and Toshiro out of their daze. Hyorinmaru came into view, with the body of the cat between his bloody teeth. Its whole body had started to melt, but its eyes still looked solid. They still gleamed with their usual malice. The husky deposited the body in front of the fallen girl, where the black melted away to reveal a light and dark brown stripped tabby with apple green eyes. It gave a meow like a newborn kitten would. The girl smiled before closing her eyes and fading into nothing.

Toshiro and Momo drew their eyes away from where the girl and her cat once laid, and looked towards each other. After a moment's hesitation, they gratefully closed the distance between them.

"Momo! Are you alright? Why did you run off like that earlier?"

Momo looked up at him and smiled. She took another step and their bodies were almost touching. Gently, she lifted Toshiro's necklace out. Toshiro blushed and was about to ask how she knew about that when he saw her reach around her neck and pull out her necklace, an exact replica of his. She moved the necklaces towards each other and locked them, forming a whole heart. She looked into his eyes.

"_Do you know who I am?"_

Toshiro couldn't believe it. Momo, the mute girl he fell in love with, was the girl who saved him. The girl who saved him was the girl he first fell in love with. Momo was the girl who saved him. Momo was the girl he fell in love with from the very beginning.

"Momo, you-"

His voice caught in his throat; there were too many emotions swirling around within his body. He did the first thing that came into his mind. Toshiro kissed her.

His kiss.

His kiss was full of ecstasy

His kiss was full of passion.

His kiss was full of love.

Tears of joy ran down Momo's face and she had but a second to kiss him back before she felt an aura form around her. Toshiro was pushed back. He watched the aura around her glow brighter. Momo was lifted a little off the ground and her hair and clothes swirled in a nonexistent wind. Toshiro could hear a voice, a singing voice, getting louder and louder. A small glowing orb circled around Momo and went into her throat. She was slowly let back down, singing her unfinished song.

_**What would I want?  
**__**What would I need?  
**__**Now that you're standing right beside me**_

_**Just you and me  
**__**Now I can be  
**__**Part of your world**_

Toshiro listened in amazement. It was her voice, the girl's voice. Momo's voice. Momo closed the distance between them again. She spoke in her beautiful voice.

"Toshiro."

Momo leaned in and kissed him, her arms wrapping around his neck. Toshiro hugged her body closer to his and returned the kiss. There, standing against the setting sun with the sea glimmering in its rays, in a garden full of roses, Toshiro and Momo shared a kiss full of love.

* * *

Wah! I thought this chapter was way longer than the last...but word count proved me wrong -tear- :D Ne, they finally finally kissed! That should save me XD Yup, only the epilogue to go! Please review


	15. Epilogue: Two Worlds

**Epilogue – Two Worlds**

* * *

It was a clear, sunny day. The seas were calm and untroubled. Seagulls flew overhead, squawking to each other. Momo had insisted on going out to sea and today was a perfect day to do so. Of course, she didn't tell Toshiro exactly why she wanted to go out. When he asked, she gave him a playful kiss and told him it was a surprise. She did almost the exact same thing when he asked her how she had lost her voice. She told him she'd tell him later. That didn't stop him from pestering her though.

"Are you going to tell me now Momo?"

"Not yet Shiro-chan."

"Hey, don't call me that until I can find a degrading nickname for you."

Momo laughed and got Toshiro to smile. She had come up with that nickname about a week or so ago and it annoyed the life out of him. It was so cute. They leaned against the railing on the bow, enjoying the sea breeze and stealing a couple of kisses from time to time.

Tobiume and Hyorinmaru were lying side by side in the shade nearby.

"Aw, now don't they make an adorable couple Hyo-chan?"

"Just because Momo gave the kid a silly nickname doesn't mean you have to give me one as well."

"But that's exactly why I did Hyo-chan."

"Then you can be Tobi-chan."

"Fine by me Hyo-chan. I've already been called that Hyo-chan."

"Are you just going to abuse that name?"

"Of course Hyo-chan."

"You pink sadist."

"I love you too Hyo-chan."

Hyorinmaru emitted a low growl but didn't do anything else. Tobiume grinned in his direction before looking back at the couple. They were nearly at their destination.

"Oh, Toshiro! We're here!"

"Really?"

Toshiro couldn't see anything but blue waters. Nevertheless he instructed the driver to stop the ship. Tobiume walked up next to Momo and a curious Hyorinmaru followed. Toshiro took another good look around him before turning to face Momo.

"Okay, what am I meant to be looking at?"

Momo playfully shoved him back. "You'll see. Now stand over there."

Tobiume did the same to Hyorinmaru.

When Toshiro and Hyorinmaru were back far enough, Momo and Tobiume looked at each other and nodded. "Okay, now promise me that you'll stay over there until I say so."

"You too," said Tobiume.

"Fine," both Toshiro and Hyorinmaru answered simultaneously.

Momo climbed onto the railing and stood up facing Toshiro, her back to the sea. Tobiume followed suit, having to sit because the narrow railing didn't allow her to stand on all fours. Toshiro looked like he was about to have a heart attack and Hyorinmaru was just surprised.

"Momo! What do you think you're doing?! Get down now!"

"What are you doing Tobiume?"

"Patience Hyorinmaru."

Toshiro took a step forwards but was stopped by Momo pointing an accusing finger at him. "Hey, you said that you'd stay there."

Toshiro hesitantly returned to his spot and Momo dropped her finger. "I want you to be a part of my world now."

Maintaining eye contact with him, she raised her arms straight out to her sides. Tobiume straightened her back and looked towards Hyorinmaru. They smiled.

"Come."

The pair jumped off the railing and dove backwards into the water. A huge splash followed and an alarmed Toshiro and Hyorinmaru ran towards the bow. As soon as they reached the railing, there was another splash. Momo and Tobiume had jumped out of the water, showering the pair on the boat with droplets. Momo twisted her body at the height of her arc, her tail shining and sparkling in the sun. Tobiume twisted her body along side Momo's, showing off her sleek skin and streamline body. They dove back down with another large splash.

Toshiro and Hyorinmaru stared astounded at the ripples in the water. Momo and Tobiume popped their heads out and looked up.

"Toshiro, this is what I really am."

"Yes, it's me Hyorinmaru."

They looked at each other before diving in themselves. Toshiro swam over to Momo and placed his hand over her wrist.

"Any more surprises Momo?" He grinned.

"You don't mind?"

"No." He kissed her. "How many times do I have to say it for you to get it? I love _you_ Momo."

Hyorinmaru paddled around Tobiume. "I always knew you were different."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Sure looks more comforting to be you than me. Wet hair is annoying."

"Is this your way of telling me you don't care that I'm really a dolphin."

"I guess so." Hyorinmaru smirked and splashed her.

Momo leaned closer towards Toshiro. "So do you want to know where I went off to three days ago?" she said with a cheery smile.

Three days ago Momo had swum back to the underwater kingdom to the joy of everybody. She did get told off by her father though, but nothing else. He was just glad she was alright. Rangiku and Rukia crushed her with hugs while Haineko and Shirayuki chased Tobiume around, their way of showing their happiness.

"Well it would be nice to know."

"My father is the sea king and the most skilled magic user. It took me along time to convince him to do this but," Momo paused and took out two strands of seaweed. She tied one around Hyorinmaru's neck and the other one around Toshiro's wrist. Once they were secure, they began to glow. A second later Toshiro found himself with an ice blue tail and Hyorinmaru found he turned into a white tailed dolphin.

"Would you like to swim with me Toshiro?"

Toshiro flicked his tail, still getting used to the new sensation. He smiled at Momo. "I'd love to."

Momo grabbed his wrist and the four dove down into the depths. Along the way Momo and Tobiume were teaching the other two how to properly swim. They giggled as they reminded them that they could breathe underwater. It was like when Momo first went to the human world; soon she was following Toshiro around as he explored the blue world. Momo thought he would know better but no, she had to pull him away from a group of jellyfish that were about to sting him.

Tobiume was teaching Hyorinmaru how to whistle and flip through the water. She took delight in swimming rapid circles around the former dog, making him twist his head back and forth. He got the hang of his new body though and could soon chase Tobiume through the natural mazes of rocks, coral and kelp.

At long last they finally reached the underwater kingdom. The newcomers' eyes widened as they took in the buildings and merpeople. It was so deep down and yet it was as clear as day in this kingdom. Momo swam out in front of Toshiro.

"Welcome to my world."

**Owari**

* * *

Yup! I couldn't help but write this ending! (Kay, aichilove, if you don't like this ending then feel free to kill me XD although this is almost nothing like the 2nd movie ending; there's no musical! Lol). Thanks you very much to all my reviewers:

- shirochanxmomo1220 -  
- crimsonhyourinmaru -  
- Merciless Ruby -  
- sexxi-side muffin -  
- mikihinna -  
- Himiko Areess -  
- mellyd -  
- sorahakone -  
- Cecily -  
- UnknownX -  
- Cool Anime Girl -  
- triela45 -  
- ZillasChan -  
- Animeimaginationgrl -  
- Frozen Hearts Forever -  
- Teal -  
- Izumi Hyuuga -  
- I 3 ur story -  
- red-strawberrii -  
- kirsten -  
- xoxoblackshadowsonthemoonxoxo -  
- AddictedtoBleach -  
- aichilove -  
- CallMeNicole -  
- Stickman-sam -  
- Demonic Weasel -  
- michiyo drops -  
- no1 angel knight -  
- RingoNeko 201 -  
- nymphadora1196 -  
- momo21 -  
- Mio Koigokoro -  
- Kalow -  
- Fourpeg -  
- HonokaHana -  
- sayjay1995 -  
- Morning Bleach -  
- eternalsmiles -  
- 11dreamweaver11 -  
- .kawaii -  
- unformidable trust -  
- Panda-Fanda -  
-people26740 -

Don't worry; if anybody new reviews your name's going up there! Please review and I'm starting a new story soon. I hope to see you in "Once Upon a Time: Cinderella"


	16. Poem: Prince by Momo21

Check out this lovely free verse poem that Momo21 wrote for this story. Thank you for writing this Momo21! I love this so much; it's wonderful!

* * *

**Prince**  
By Momo21

His white hair,  
Snowy as the tundra,  
His blue/green eyes,  
Just like the clearest ocean,  
He's short,  
Has a bad temper,  
But as I watched him pass by,  
Unknown I was behind the bush,  
I saw it,  
I saw the most beautiful smile in my life.


End file.
